A control apparatus that is applied to an internal combustion engine mounted in a hybrid vehicle and stops the internal combustion engine at a target stop crank angle by lowering a speed of the internal combustion engine by a motor generator when stopping the internal combustion engine has been known (see Patent Literature 1). Other than the above, Patent Literature 2 to 4 are available as related art literature that are related to the invention.